Shinigami Koi
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: William calls several Shingami, including his younger sister, for a big mission. Warning: yaoi (boy x boy) and OC x CC (original character x canon character).
1. Chapter 1

The light tapping of high heels on tile floor could be heard, as a young woman made her way down the hall towards William's office. She knocked on the door, and waited patently as the older man let her in. The woman was wearing a black blazer with a white button up shirt underneath, a black pencil skirt, and black heels. Her long chocolate colored hair was pinned up in a neat bun on top of her head, and she wore a pair of black rimmed glasses. The well dressed female stepped into the office, wrapping her arms around the tall male. "It's so good to see you again, Will." she exclaimed gleefully. Just then a certain red-head popped into the office, not looking too happy. The Shinigami cleared his throat, and practically wrapped his whole body around William. "Oh Grell, no need to worry. I'm not going to steal your man." the woman reassures the jealous reaper. Grell looked the woman over, and made a humming noise. "Will is my brother." the woman laughed. She was actually pretty surprised that Grell hadn't already figured that out, as much as people had always said they look alike. Grell smiled politely, and unwrapped himself from Will, now standing beside him, slightly leaning on him. "My apologies, Ms. Spears." the read-head said. The woman simply laughed. She found it adorable how possessive Grell was of her older brother. "Cristina, you are needed for a group project. Several humans are destine to die at the same time, so we need several reapers working at once, as to not loose any souls." Will explained to his younger sister. "Oh, a female reaper? Those are rare. Though, being kin to you, she's bound to be brilliant at it." Grell gushed to his lover. "Indeed, she is. She's just began in the reaping business, but she's excellent at her job." Will bragged. "Awe, thank you. That means a lot, Will." Cristina had always looked up to her brother, so getting such a compliment from him made her feel hounored and proud. Christina waited in Will's office with the two Shinigamis mentioned above, while the other reapers assigned to this job made their way there. Perhaps telling all the reapers to meet in his office wasn't Will's best idea. The next to enter the room was a certain blonde and black haired reaper. The young Shinigami has just polished his death scythe, which was a lawn mower, and it was sparking. As soon as the young man walked into the room, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck. "Ronnie!" Cristina greeted, looking up at the taller reaper, eyes sparkling just as bright as the freshly waxed lawn mower, if not brighter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald smiled bright, and wrapped his arms around the petite woman's waist. He leaned down slightly, and pressed their foreheads together, lovingly. "Ooo~, look at those two!" Grell squealed. "How does big brother feel about that?" the tranny asks Will, gesturing to the young couple in front of them. "Well, they've been seeing each other for almost three years now, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Will replies with a small laugh. "Ronald Knox stayed with one woman that long? I'm impressed." Grell stated, shocked. "You do know, we're still right here, right?" Ronald asked, a bit offended by Grell's previous statement. "I can tell you the whole story if you'd like." Cristina offered to Grell. The flamboyant red-head squealed in delight, and clapped his hands together. He loved a jucy story. "We met during training. We were in the same class. The first time I saw him, I was intrigued by his charming smile, and that certain glint he had in his eyes." Cristina started. Grell watched her like a child being told a fairy tale, taking in every word of the story. "Though, I was a bit leery about letting myself fall for him, since everyone was telling me 'Don't fall for Knox, he's a major player.', but he proved them wrong. He was a total sweetheart, and so romantic. For the three years we've been together, he hasn't even so much as given another woman a flirty look." Cristina continued her story. "Aaaawwwe~!" The flamboyant red-head exclaimed, clasping his hands together, over his chest. "Alright, now that you are all here, let's get to work." William stated, wearing his usual, serious face. The dark haired Shinigami went over the job once more. After which, everyone picked up their death scythes, and headed out. They traveled to a small camp ground. There were about ten log cabins, and several tents. Children were playing, and splashing in the water from the near by lake. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing seemed dangerous. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Grell asked Will, running his fingers through his long, red hair. "Of course I'm sure. The coordinates are right here. See?" Will replied, showing Grell his paperwork. Just then, storm clouds started rolling in, and there was a whine from Grell. Will looked over at the dramatic reaper, who was trying to cover his hair, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Grell, no doubt, but sometimes he gave him a migraine. "Sutcliff! Forget about your hair, we have a job to do. You don't want over time, do you?" Will warned the whiny reaper. "No Willy, I certainly do not. Especially since I have a surprise for you tonight~!" he replied, nudging Will's hip with his own. 


End file.
